


Perfect...But Not

by Perydot



Series: Adventures in Crack [2]
Category: Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M, Slash: Romance Without Boundaries, Swearing, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perydot/pseuds/Perydot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin has the perfect set-up for a marriage proposal...only, his boyfriend doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect...But Not

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Think of a character with expressive eyebrows and slash your character with Gaara from Naruto (no eyebrows).

It was the perfect set-up. Erwin had a fire glowing in the fireplace, a delicious pot roast in the oven, all the sides ready to be plated, champagne on ice, ring in his suit pocket. Everything was set, ready, and waiting for the perfect proposal.

Too bad it wasn't a perfect proposal.

Well… that's a little unfair to say. Everything _Erwin_ did was perfect because the man absolutely lived for perfection. (He wouldn't have been Lieutenant General in the Marine Corps if he strived for anything less!) It was _Gaara_ who messed everything up.

He came home all in a huff with the biggest chip on his shoulder Erwin had ever seen in their entire relationship. (And that has been a _lot_ of chips! The man might as well been working in a Tostitos factory!)

He asked him what was wrong and played the perfect boyfriend (as he truly is), but apparently his comforting, sweetness wasn't good enough anymore. The little red-haired bastard smacked his hand away and yelled at him and damn well nearly kicked him in the shin before saying their relationship was over. You know, _just like that_ , after 4 years. 4 years of dealing with his attitude problems, his eyeliner compulsion, and his weird ass friends.

For such a perfect man like Erwin Smith, his boyfriend –  _ex-_ boyfriend – was anything but.

**Author's Note:**

> A relationship between a character with _luxurious_ eyebrows and a character with _no_ eyebrows. I'm secretly sure _that's_ why Gaara broke up with Erwin; he couldn't deal with the eyebrow shame.


End file.
